50 Moments with Ash and MaryLynnette
by flamerider05
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please remember to R&R.
1. 50 Moments

50 Moments with Ash and Mary-Lynnette

Faith

He was arrogant, obnoxious and far too attractive for his own good, but Mary-Lynnette had faith in him and that was all that really mattered.

Dream

It had never occurred to her that her reality could outshine her dreams until she met him.

Flower

He would take his lovely little wallflower over the loud outstanding blossoms any day.

Forever

When she looked at him like that he wasn't certain that forever would be long enough to remain with her.

Contract

It hadn't occurred to her that he would ever request she sign a contract, he wasn't really the marriage type after all.

Jealousy

He could be unreasonably jealous at times; especially considering it was obvious that she only had eyes for him.

Job

While he was happy for her when she found her first job, he was less than thrilled to learn that she would be working with some teenage boy who eyed her just a little too closely.

Water

If anyone else had shoved her into the water, she would have been mad.

Jewel

Finding her ring had been a pain because no jewel seemed anywhere near good enough for her.

Heartbeat

Somewhere between her entering the room and her kicking him in the shins he had found his heartbeat.

Call

Somehow she knew if she were to just call he would come to her, no questions asked.

Shine

He could shine like the stars and she loved him all the more for it.

Shadow

His friends started to worry when he explained that he could distinguish her shadow for anyone else's.

Race

The mere sight of him could make her heart race.

Hurt

He wasn't perfect but sometimes he could make all the hurt disappear.

Wonder

She couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky

Scream

It was a grave mistake to scare Mary-Lynnette, as if she screamed Ash would come to handle the situation.

Angel

She was highly flustered when she discovered that he saw her as an angel.

Lyrics

It seemed like the lyrics to every love song reminded her of him.

Blade

Being away from her was like a blade to his heart.

Wind

She often hoped her feelings would be carried to him on the wind.

Cry

She considered it quite possible that he made her cry occasionally just so he could dry her tears.

Erase

If erasing his past was what it took to return to her side he would do so gladly.

Fear

Her only fear was that she would wake and discover that he had been a dream.

Flame

He made her feel like she had burst into flames and it was totally worth it.

Safe

It was a good thing he kept her heart safe because she could not keep it safe from him.

Whirlwind

The Soulmate Principle always brought forth a whirlwind of emotions.

Innocence

Her eyes expressed a world of innocence that he didn't realize existed.

Bandage

She carefully bandaged his wounds after he nearly got killed by a vampire slayer.

Whisper

He whispered his love to her when he wanted to shout it to the world.

Mission

It was his mission to win her heart 'the right way' while she wondered how he could win what he already had.

Note

It was duly noted that he would gladly destroy any man who _might_ try to steal her from him.

Fate

Fate brought them together and he wasn't going to let it tear them apart.

Sparkle

She had laughed hysterically at his expression when she asked him if he could sparkle.

Sweet

He thought it was sweet when she curled into his side because it was cold and she wanted to continue stargazing.

Cute

She'd never say it, even though he knew, but she thought he was super cute trying to get Tiggy out of the tree for Jade.

Fall

She knew if he didn't come back she'd end up alone because she would've never been able to fall in love again.

Leap

During his apology to one girl he'd had to leap out of the way of the vase thrown at him, Mary-Lynnette still found this funny.

Hunt

He was a hunter and thus he had an unfair advantage when she tried to hide in the bushes to surprise him.

Aim

He sometimes found humor in how true cupid's aim was.

Caught

He had caught her and so he was never letting go.

Laughter

Her laughter was enough to have him smiling for hours.

Spin

He spun her around to kiss her sometimes, just because he could.

Ill

It made her feel better just watching him run around trying to figure out how to take care of an ill person.

Late

Her father wasn't fond of him because he tended to come early and leave much later than curfew dictated.

Rip

He had to restrain himself from ripping some boy's arm off when said arm found a place on _her_ shoulders.

Protect

Sometimes she felt that she protected him by letting him protect her.

Continue

She would continue to love him even if he left her alone.

Corner

He had the worst habit of cornering her in public locations so that he could steal a kiss or two.

Never

He swore to never let her go and he intended to keep his word to her.

A/N: I wrote this and then typed it up really fast, briefly checked over it so hopefully there are no spelling/grammatical errors. Hope everyone liked it. Please R&R.

Also, I have intent to make some of these into full one-shots or at least drabbles. I'll probably just post them as additional chapters to this story though.


	2. Mission

Mission

Ash had made it his mission to win Mary-Lynnette's heart. Or rather he had intent to do so 'the right way'.

Apparently, having the Soulmate Principle tell her that she loved him wasn't good enough.

She was a little confused as to how he intended to win something that was already his. He had explained it and she had to admit the logic was purely Ash.

However, he was not good at winning a girl's heart 'the right way'. In fact, he was downright rotten at it. Or perhaps a better word was unlucky. He was extremely unlucky at it.

The flowers he brought her made her sneeze, a lot. When he picked her up from school he was surrounded by her female classmates and he almost couldn't find her. These among many other misfortunes occurred whenever he tried to appropriately romance her.

Ash collapsed into a chair across from her.

"I'm a failure," he muttered. "I can't win your heart."

Mary-Lynnette sighed and stood up. "Oh, Ash," she murmured. She moved to sit in his lap. "You won that a _long_ time ago."

"No, the Soulmate Principle gave it to me."

"Wrong. I gave you my heart because you're the type of guy who would go off for a year and slay dragons for me. The Soulmate Principle isn't about making me love you. It's about being shown what would already be."

Ash stared at her blankly. "I'm not sure I understand you, baby."

"Well," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "_I_ believe we would've ended up together even without the Soulmate Principle. Because, Ash, we're meant to be together."

She'd barely finished her explanation when Ash captured her lips in a kiss.

_I think so, too, Mary-Lynnette. I think so, too,"_ Ash thought into the bond. He felt her smile.

Mission complete.

A/N: Please R&R


	3. Bandage

Bandage

Mary-Lynnette carefully wrapped a bandage around Ash's shoulder as they sat in the Daybreakers living room.

"Explain to me how this happened," she insisted.

Ash looked boredly ahead. "Well… I sort of ran into a vampire hunter on my way home."

Mary-Lynnette winced. "Oh…" she tried to sound unworried. "I'm glad you're not anymore hurt than you are."

"Well, you know… I could've taken him in a fair fight but he was human and I figured that you'd be ticked off if I killed him."

Mary-Lynnette felt her eyes tear up but she ignored it and began to bandage down his arm.

"I just rounded a corner and there he was. I mean I knew he was there but I didn't realize what he was. That is until he tried to stake me. I avoided that but I had to knock him out so he couldn't follow me here."

She finished bandaging his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She was clearly about to cry.

"Hey, hey, Mare! None of that!" Ash scolded gently. "I'm okay, everything is okay." He pulled her into a hug with his undamaged arm.

"But you could've _died_!" Mary-Lynnette wailed.

At this point the door crashed open and Quinn along with Rashel came in arm in arm.

"A vampire slayer attacked Quinn so I beat him around. He was really easy to beat, almost like he'd been beaten already today," Rashel said with a shrug.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked at Rashel and Quinn, then they looked at each other. They both started laughing simultaneously.

Rashel and Quinn stared at them.

"Weird," Quinn stated.

Rashel could only nod.

A/N: What can I say? Please R&R.

P.S I know that these have been really short (my apologies) but I am going to post some longer ones (hopefully soon). The lengths will obviously vary depending on how I choose to write the moment and how much extra stuff I can add without ruining the initial theme of the storyline. Hope you enjoyed it despite its shortness.


	4. Sparkle

Sparkle

"Ash, can you sparkle?"

Ash stopped mid-step. He turned toward his brunette Soulmate cautiously. Surely he had misheard her.

"What?"

"Can. You. Sparkle?" she repeated entirely straight-faced.

Ash stared at her blankly before she started to laugh hysterically. "You should… haha… she your face… haha," she was starting to cry she was laughing so hard.

Finally, Ash caught sight of the Twilight book in her lap.

When Mary-Lynnette finally stopped laughing at him Ash responded to her question. "Honey, real vampires don't sparkle… but _I_ do," he smirked, "dazzle."

"But I already knew that, Ash," Mary-Lynnette giggled. "I just thought it would be neat if you sparkled. And now," Ash started to say something. "You do!" she had just lobbed a huge amount of body glitter at him.

Ash just stared open-mouthed. A few Daybreaker girls walked in. "EEEE! TWILIGHT!" they exclaimed. "I WANT ONE!"

~~~Break~~~~

"And that," Ash explained as Thierry stared at Ash, Quinn, James, and Delos, who were all covered in glitter, "is why your mansion is covered in glitter."

**A/N**: I know, I know, this one is horribly short. But I had to end on that line. It might be the best line I've ever written.

Also, I considered having Thierry glitter covered, too, but… then who would've been the shocked home owner? This was my take on the Twilight vampire/non-Twilight vampire "cross-over". I tried to make it different from everyone else's since I've seen so many I figure everyone else has too. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.

I just realized I haven't been adding disclaimers. I don't own Night World (Unfortunately) nor do I own Twilight (less unfortunately, I read NW after Twilight and now Twilight just doesn't measure up.)


End file.
